Mi hermana¿¡Y TU? Drabbles
by nekykychan
Summary: Serena siempre sera apacible y paciente, pero cuando tu esposo es el iracundo Jefe de Varia, tu hermano el Emperador de la espada y convives con Varia, la vida se puede complicar un poco. Serie de Drabbles y One-shots vinculados con "Mi Hermana ¡¿Y TU!" en algo así como una continuación, al no saber como acomodarlos en el fic, he decidido ponerlos aquí.
1. La razón del insomnio del Jefe

**¡Hola a todos! Les dije que volvería y volví! En forma de Drabbles X3 ! Creo que me estoy apresurando pero es que realmente tenia que subir ya uno ;w; ! Los hermosos mensajes que han estado llegando simplemente hacen que mi kokoro se chivee, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Si me ausento es por la Universidad, ya mañana entro y pues los deberes son los deberes, pero tampoco es como si los fuera a abandonar.**

**Quiero decirles desde ahorita, los Drabbles estaran conectados al fic de Mi hermana ¡¿Y TU?! y al mismo tiempo al fic que hare de Squalo :3 -que seria la continuación en mi linea del tiempo-**

_Los hechos suceden años después de la boda._

Xanxus era un hombre que odiaba ser molestado mientras comía, no tener un whisky o tequila en su mano, o que simplemente su bistec no estuviera bien cocido o frio, aunque algo que también lo molestaba, era ser despertado mientras dormía, como este era el caso.

Abrió los ojos al oír un pequeño llanto, se giro para ver que su esposa estaba en un profundo sueño y luego miro la cuna que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Se puso de pie y se acerco hacia ella.

La cuna era mucho mas grande lo normal, puesto allí dormían sus hijos, sus mellizos de unos escasos meses de edad. Xanxus tenia el sueño muy profundo, por lo que en los meses anteriores era Serena quien se ocupaba de ellos por las noches, aunque rara era la vez, pues aquellos pequeños eran unos bebes adorables, no lloraban todo el tiempo como los demás.

Observo al varón, estaba profundamente dormido y después miro a su hija, la pequeña tenía los ojos llorosos y hacia ruidos de incomodidad, estaba despierta. La tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos junto con un biberón que estaba en la cuna.

Se sento su silla, su trono y miro a su hija, tan pequeña y frágil, casi cabía en la palma de su mano, su pequeña motita de cabello blanco la hacia ver idéntica a su madre, la pequeña lo miraba curiosa, era si como el ver a su padre fuera lo único que necesitaba para dejar de llorar, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y solto una pequeña sonrisa; a Xanxus se le dibujo algo parecido a una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Despertaras a tu hermano y a tu madre…- musitó

Le dio el biberón y estuvo así hasta que ella cerro los ojos momentos después y la llevo a la cuna aun con la mamila en la boca, la tiraría en cuanto estuviera completamente dormida, para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

Xanxus regreso a su cama, un brazo en su estomago y otro mas sobre sus ojos.

Serena había abierto levemente los ojos, pero al ver a Xanxus levantado, prefirió solo observar para no molestarlo, sabia que seria un buen padre a pesar de todos los comentarios negativos que se escucharon en la familia, era que simplemente él era una persona diferente, pero ella lo conocía bien, sabia que su esposo seria devoto a su familia y a Varia sin descuidar una por la otra.

Se giro hacia Xanxus y estiro sus brazos hasta poder abrazarlo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, dio un suspiro y se quedo dormida de esa manera con él.

* * *

**ARG! No me maten! se que es corto pero no lo hagan, es solo que es tan perfecto y tierno que me dije a mi misma "Subelo ya! Ahora" Y me hice caso a mi misma.**

**Si...**

**Xanxus y Serena tuvieron mellizos**

**EL JEFE VARIA ES PADRE !**

**Debo de aclarar que no son gemelos, gemelos es cuando son identicos ya sean dos niños o dos niñas, cuates es cuando vienen dos en el vientre pero sus rasgos fisicos no son iguales, en este caso los babys de ellos son asi y he usado el termino mellizos para diferenciarlos.**

**Tranquilos, escribire como es que los tuvieron xD -uy- Y la reacción de Squalo cuando se enteró Muajajajajajajajaja**

**Espero les guste**

**Saludos !**


	2. La bazuka de los 10 años

**Hola a todos! me entro la jiribilla de subir un episodio ahorita ya que mañana entro a la universidad de nuevo -en realidad tengo que hacer cola y entregar mis papeles de inscripcion...- La idea rondó poco por mi mente y de hecho apenas termine de escribirla pero me gusto! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Los hechos suceden antes de la boda**_

* * *

-!Al fin!- La pelipata estiraba sus brazos, el vuelo había sido bastante largo pero ella estaba lista para disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones.

-!Vroi, Serena! !No te alejes!-

El Escuadrón de Asesinos Independientes Varia o mas bien dicho, sus oficiales, habían decidido darse unos dias para vacaciones.

-Tranquilo, estoy junto a ti Squalo- y a petición de Serena, el lugar elegido había sido Japon.

Squalo pensaba que era una malisima idea, sobretodo por que la ultima vez que estuvieron en Japon...bueno, ya saben que sucedió. La sorpresa de todos fue que Xanxus accediera cuando su novia le dijo el destino que había elegido.

-!Muy bien Sere-chan! ?Qué es lo primero que te gustaría hacer?- pregunto animosamente Lussuria.

-No nos vendría mal comer, ?no creen?- comento Belph

-Me parece buena idea- contesto Serena

-Yo también tengo hambre- siguió Levi -?Qué hay de usted, Boss?-

Xanxus ignoro completamente a Levi A Than, tomo a Serena por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella.

-!Vroi! ? A donde crees que vas Jefe de mierda?- Squalo comenzó a seguirlos

-!Boss!- tambien Levi

-Esos dos están completamente enamorados del Jefe, shi shi shi -

-Más ~~~, ?qué lo podemos hacer?-

-La comida japonesa es realmente deliciosa- Serena dio otro bocado mas a su comida.

Los Varia se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente, algo que era demasiado extraño pero incluso ellos sabían que en publico no podían ir por allí haciendo su escándalo cotidiano.

-El sushi del padre del idiota que venció a Squalo es aún mas deliciosos, shi shi shi-

Ese comentario hizo que Belph se ganara un puñetazo por parte de Squalo en la cabeza.

-!Vroi, callate!-

-!Squ-chan/Squalo! !comportarte!- Le regañaron al unisono Lussuria y Serena.

Y de la nada un vaso volador cayó en la cabeza de Squalo.

-Basura, ve por mas- le ordeno Xanxus, el espadachín rechino los dientes y de mala gana se levanto por mas bebida.

-Estupido Jefe de mierda, yo no soy ninguna criada- mascullaba entre dientes mientras regresaba a la mesa.

Ahora erqan unos turistas mas en Japón y eos estaba bien, si solo estuvieran trabajando probablemente alguno ya habría matado a Levi a esas alturas.

-Lussuria, crei que iríamos a Tokyo- dijo Serena

-Oh si, allí iremos mañana- le contesto el oficial

-Sucede que Vongola aquí tiene un hotel con aguas termales y nos salio barato. Shi shi estúpido enano bribón que se le olvido venir- se burlaba Belph del ausente Mammon.

-Ya veo-

Serena caminaba tomado del brazo de Xanxus, el Jefe Varia estaba callado como de costumbre porque por fortuna sus estúpidos oficiales aprecían personas ganas no le faltaban de dispararle a Levi quien le rspiraba el cuello.

* * *

-¡Voi, Serena ponte algo de ropa!- grito Squalo sonrojada al ver a su hermana solo con una bata

-Deja de ser tran dramático- giro los ojos –Los baños aquí están separados asi que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo sonriendo

-Ma~~~~ Squalo, eres demasiado dramática- Lussurio termino arrastandolo a los baños y los demás oficiales Varia los siguieron.

Al fin estaba sola, completamente tranquila. No es como si no se sintiera feliz de estar con ellos pero al ser la única chica,algunas cosas eran algo difíciles y a veces, solo necesitaba un momento para ella.

-Tienen razón, las aguas termales son muy relajantes- se recargo en la pared del pozo hundiéndose un poco mas, hasta el cuello.

-_ECORIAS QUE HACEN AQUÍ-_

_-Shi shi shi los haremos picadillo-_

Suspiro con demasiada pesdes al escuchar como es que ni en un lugar público se mantenían quietos.

_-¡Mina! ¡No se pelean!-_

_-¡Juudaime!-_

_-¡Al extremo que no perderemos!-_

Probablemente habían encontrado algún grupo de muchachos igual de escandalosos que ellos, aun eso lo dudaba un poco, no había nadie mas escandaloso que los Varia. Asi que Serena hizo lo mejor para su salud mental, colocó una barrera para dejar de escuchar a sus compañeros y poder relajarse en las aguas.

Nunca había ido a un spa, mucho menos a un sauna y hasta donde sabia en Roma no había agua termales y realmente, ningún baño casero con sales se comparaba a la delicia que provocaban aquellas aguas en su cuerpo. Sus musculos se destensaron y nunca antes había sentido su cuerpo tan ligero, se había sumergido hasta la nariz.

Pero cuando vio que su piel comenzaba a volverse pasa se dio cuenta de que tenia que salir ya del agua, aparte, probablemente la estarían buscando para ir a cenar.

En los vestidores, se coloco una yukata azul parecida a la que llevaban puesta los muchachos.

-Un equipo hasta el final supongo- dijo divertida

Se acomodo su cabello y se dirigio al pasillo donde se encontraría con ellos para cenar.

-Chicos, ¿les cayo bien el ba…- Se quedo muda al verlos, estaban completamente cambiados, mas altos, el cabello diferente, los rasgos mas maduros. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Maa, es cierto, la bazuka de los 10 años no la afecto a ella porque estaba en otro baño- comenzó a explicar Lussuria –Bueno, una bazuka nos afecto y somos nosotros mismos pero de 10 años en el futuro-

Squalo miro fijamente a Serena, se podia notar aun mas la diferencia en alturas, ella se acerco hacia él y le tomo el cabello.

-¿Acaso mi yo dentro de 10 años no te ha dicho que te cortes el cabello?- Belphegor comenzó a reírse sobre ese comentario ya que Serena le estaba jalando el cabello a Squalo.

-¡Voi! ¡Eres igual ahora que en 10 años! No hay nada más que necesitas saber- mascullo entre dientes el espadachin

Serena le sonrio, Squalo era identico a ahora que en el futuro.

-Ahora mas que nunca, eres mi hermano mayor-bromeo, haciendo al espadachin sonrojar.

-Serena- Xanxus se hizo presente en la conversacion y Serena se quedo algo sorprendida.

Incluso en el comedor, Serena estaba sentada detrás de ellos junto a las chicas que atendían el lugar, estaba nerviosa al grado de que no se dio cuenta de que estaban compartiendo hotel con la familia de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_¿Por qué diablos me siento asi?_

El cambio de los Varia del presente a los del futuro era bastante notable, no solo por sus alturas sino tambien por el cabello era como si ninguno de los Varia habia entrado a una peluqueria en un largo tiempo, sus rostros eran exactamente los mismos, tal vez solo sus rasgos estaban mas afilados

Pero ver a Xanxus, habia sido su mas grande sorpresa. Se habia sentido algo cohibida, su cabello, el adorno de su pelo, tenia los rasgos mas maduros y la voz aun mas profunda, incluso lo poco que la yukata dejaba de ver de su torso mostraba su maduro cuerpo, aunque fuera 10 años mayor se seguía viendo tal vez un poco mas joven, probablemente de todo el ejercicio que el Vongola hacia.

-No me contendré, basura-

-¡Vroi, no mires eso! ¡Olvida lo que viste mocoso!-

_Si, siguen siendo unos niños por dentro. _Serena se llevo las manos al rostro, eso era lo único que no iba a cambiar de ellos.

Y así como Serena no podía dejar a ver a Xanxus, el Jefe Varia tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima a la versión 10 años mas joven de su esposa.

Los oficiales Varia habian decidido que mientras el efecto de la bazuka pasara, disfrutarian de las vacaciones de sus versiones más jóvenes, ya estaban allí, asi que aprovecharían.

Pero estaban en otro país con una cultura diferente, los Varia tenían una habitación para ellos solos porque eran hombres, por su parte Serena estaba a 3 pasillos a distancia en un cuarto para ella sola.

-¡Oiga, cállense de una vez!-

-¡Maldita escoria! ¡Dejen dormir!-

Incluso estando a varios pasillos de distancia, podía escuchar a su hermano del futuro gritarle a los niños de hace un rato.

_No, realmente, nunca van a cambiar-_

Aunque se sentía física y mentalmente totalmente descanzada, no podía dormir y no sabía el porque, simplemente Morfeo aun no iba por ella. Se colocó de nuevo la yukata y sin hacer mucho ruido salio de su habitación.

_Tal vez caminar un poco haga que me de sueño._

El pasillo estaba completamente oscuro pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ver por donde iba, de igual manera dudaba siquiera de que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora.

-¿Hum?-

Hacia ella se acercaba una figura, realmente no podía saber bien de que se trataba pero había una pequeña flama enfrente.

_¿Una lámpara?_

No, la figura se fue acercando hasta el fuego dejo ver su rostro, allí estaba Xanxus con la Llama de la Ira iluminándolo.

* * *

-No deberias de estar nerviosa- La voz de Xanxus la hizo bajar de las nubes, con el paso de los años su voz se habia engrosado mas. -Sigo siendo Xanxus- hablo con los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba como siempre mal sentado en una silla de la habitacion, malos habitos nunca mueren.

-Lo se, solamente...es bastante extraño todo esto.

Xanxus abrio los ojos para mirarla, le causaba cierta ternura, por decirlo de alguna manera ver a la que es en ese momento era su futura esposa siendo tan timida con él.

Serena se sentó en el piso frente a él para observarlo un poco mejor; los ojos mas afilados, las cicatrices se habian difuminado considerablemente, estaba mas alto y su cuerpo mas moldeado, como el hombre maduro que era y el gran cambio, su cabello, debia admitir que todo el cambio le sentaba bastante bien a Xanxus.

Xanxus le tomo la mano y la acaricio observando que llevaba su anillo de compromiso aun, afirmando que en esas fechas aun no se habian casado.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi puesto este anillo-

-¿Si?-

-Te di otro en la ceremonia y es el que usas siempre desde entonces-

-¿Fue una bonita ceremonia?- pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Si-

-Perdona mi comportamiento, parezco una adolescente tonta pero no puedo evitar pensar que en estos momentos me llevas diez años- Serena se levantó tan solo para volverse a sentar pero esta vez, al lado de Xanxus, como siempre lo hacia -¿Aun hago esto en el futuro?-

-Lo haces todo el tiempo desde que puedo recordar-

Serena sonrio para ella misma, la incomodidad comenzaba a irse lentamente.

Xanxus paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Serena tan solo para acercarla hacia el, de nuevo la chica se sonrojo pero no se dio cuenta. Comenzo a pasar una de sus manos haciendo su fleco hacia un lado tan solo para observarla mejor.

Era identica, a sus ojos su esposa no habia cambiado mucho.

El dorso de su mano comenzo a pasear pro su rostro hasta terminar en su barbilla la cual tomo con delicadeza, fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que finalmente la pudo besar, sus labios los sintio dulces, no sabia a que se debia, tal vez por el hecho de que la situacion le emocionaba de cierta manera. La abrazo de la cintura acercando mas el cuerpo de Serena al suyo, y ella jugaba con sus dedos en su cabello.

-Esto es extraño...- dijo una vez que cortaron el beso -Siento que estoy engañando al Xanxus de esta epoca, pero no es asi por que eres la misma persona-

-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

Los besos continuaron y se iban intensificando, las caricias se hacian mas presentes por debajo de las ropas y de un momento a otro terminaron en la cama, aun despietos.

Por la mañana Serena abrio los ojos y se giro con delicadeza para quedar frente a frente a la persona que la abrazaba por detras.

-Haz vuelto- musito mientras sus manos pasaban por el cabello del Xanxus del presente quien estaba domido como piedra.

Se recosto con delicadeza encima de él solo para observarlo mejor y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Hmph- Xanxus ya estaba comenzando a despertarse.

* * *

-¿De verdad hicimos todo eso?- preguntó Squalo a Serena

-Si, ustedes nunca van a cambiar- le contesto.

Desayunaron, agradecieron y enseguida tomarón camino hacia Tokyo.

-¡Vroi Serena! ¿Por qué carajos no tienes puerto tu uniforme?- le reclamaba su hermano gemelo

-¡Ah?- volteo a verlo algo molesto –Estoy de vacaciones,¿entiendes? No me pondré el uniforme y sabes algo- paso su mirada rápidamente sobre los Varia incluyendo a Xanxus –Ustedes disfrutarían mas si no se hubieran puesto los condenados uniformes. Dios, son turistas …- comenzó a caminar ignorando a todos, haciendo que Squalo se molestara aun mas.

-La princesita se enojo, shi shi shi-

-Esa tonta…- Squalo rechinaba la quijada

-¡Mina-san!- Despues de un rato de caminar y disfrutar de los puestos de comida que se encontraban en la calle Lussuria hizo que le prestaran atención -¿No creen que es el momento perfecto de tomarnos una foto?-

Y antes de que Squalo se quejara Serena ya había gritado si muy animada y sacado la cámara.

-Vamos, esta ira a mi álbum- decía emocionada la guardiana de la nube

-¡Vroi de acuerdo!- Squalo trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma, a fin de cuentas, estaban de Vacaciones.

Una foto bastante extraña que se iria al álbum de fotos de Serena, Los varia eran en verdad una extraña familia.

* * *

**Solo puedo decir que Xanxus es un asalta cunas ! y Serena siempre cae en sus encantos**

**Tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo con la idea de la bazuka de lso 10 años y me ha salido esto, espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Saludos !**


	3. De aquella vez en el hospital

**Hola a todos y todas ! Actualizando mas que nada porque quería decir algunas cosas.  
****Bueno primero que nada, subo este drabble porque ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo -antes de los pedidos de Tsuna y Gokudera- No crean que se me han olvidado, ¡para nada! Pero ya saben que sucede, la universidad consume mucho y en mi caso estudio y trabajo, tengo a mi cargo 6 grupos de jardín de niños y otros 6 de primaria, así que podrán imaginarse como me encuentro x_x... pero ni modo, la necesidad es grande y hay que talachearle para poder estudiar. Anyway estoy de vacaciones de Semana Santa, wii :v ! así que espero subir ya esta semana tanto los fics de Tsuna como el de Gokudera, solo les pido paciencia nwn.**

**Esta fue una idea demasiado random y al final me encanto el resultado *inserte corazónsito aquí***

* * *

Estaba mareado y no lo iba a admitir, pero mas que eso, estaba sumamente enojado.

Se talló los ojos molesto y apretó su mandíbula mientras miraba por todos lados reconociendo el lugar, paso de estar en una "tranquila" reunión en la casa del Noveno Vongola junto a él y el mocoso de Sawada, cuando de repente el estúpido niño vaca entro corriendo y llorando y acto siguiendo saco la bazooka de los diez años que cayó directamente a los gemelos, no supo si fue a ambos, pero esperaba que el artefacto infernal le cayera a Squalo, Serena en su condición seria una catástrofe, la nube rosa no lo dejo ver y fue cuando cayó hacia él.

Y ahora, El Jefe Varia estaba en un maldito hospital, apretó los puños, esa maldita bazooka estaba defectuosa así que no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría allí ni en donde estaba.

Los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos, era probablemente la media noche así que se sintió seguro de caminar por allí sin bajar la guardia.

_-¡Hey! ¡¿debes de estar de broma a cerca de mi Fiorella?!-_

**_-_**Hmp- una voz muy familiar llamo su atención.

Se giro hacia el otro lado del pasillo y con mucho cuidado mantuvo su distancia al observar a un pobre medico ser levantado por el cuello de la bata por un señor, lo mas sorprendente era el jovencito de no mas de 12 años junto a él con un pantalón verde cuadriculado muy familiar, de igual manera se notaba completamente enojado.

-¡Voi! ¡Te partiré la cara, no sabes hacer tu trabajo!- era Squalo sin dudarlo ni un poco, sus gritos lo develaban en cualquier época.

El Jefe Varia inquirió que el hombre que se encontraba discutiendo con el medico era Matteo Superbi.

Él nunca conoció a Matteo aunque fuera uno de los mejores amigos del Noveno, el padre de los gemelos tenia el cabello gris bastante alborotado, era demasiado alto y lucia un traje azul marino, aunque rondaba sus 50 años se veía demasiado bien conservado, tenia un rostro maduro con apenas un par de arrugas. A decir verdad, no es como si los peliplata fueran idénticos a él.

-¡Con todo respeto señor Superbi contra la muerte cerebral no puedo hacer nada!- grito furico el medico y eso provoco que Matteo lo soltara aun sin poderse quitar encima la ponzoñosa mirada de Squalo –Su esposa tenia un aneurisma que exploto provocando una hemorragia demasiado intensa y por lo tanto muerte cerebral, eso provoco el choque- dijo acomodándose los lentes

Matteo Superbi cerro los puños con impotencia, Squalo por su parte cerró la boca.

-¿Y mi hija?- pregunto secamente con notable tristeza en su voz

La mirada del médico se ensombresió –A eso iba Señor.- trago saliva –Me tomo que el impacto de la bolsa de aire en el pecho de su hija agravó su condición, el marcapasos ya no esta funcionando correctamente y es solo cuestión de tiempo en que su corazón deje de latir. Las paredes del musculo están sumamente dañadas, necesita un trasplante urgentemente y me temo que la lista es larga-

Squalo al escuchar esas palabras salio corriendo por el pasillo, Xanxus lo miro alejarse y regreso su mirada al padre y al medico.

-¿Es la única salvación de mi hija?- pregunto al borde de las lagrimas Matteo.

-Si, pero Señor, esto que haré no es muy ético pero seria lo correcto. Su esposa esta conectada a las maquinas para permanecer con vida y usted decide cuando desconectarla, también si desea donar sus órganos-

Matteo Superbi enarcó una ceja, sabia a lo que iba el medico.

-Si usted firma los papeles, podemos trasplantar el corazón de su esposa a su hija, son completamente compatibles-

Matteo arrebato las formas de las manos del médico y firmo inmediatamente -¿Cuándo seria la operación?-

-Por la mañana a primera hora, lo mejor para su hija ahora es apagar su marcapasos y mantenerla con fluidos hasta la operación-

* * *

Mantenia su distancia pero podía observar absolutamente todo, las puertas y paredes de la habitación de Serena eran transparente a causa de que tenia que estar en vigilancia todo el tiempo, por lo que podía verla. La pequeña lloraba a mares mientras dos enfermeras y un medico intentaban canalizarla, sus ojos lagrimosos miraban desconsolada a su padre y a su hermano al escuchar la noticia acerca de su madre.

-¡Papá por favor paralos! No quiero el corazón de mamá…- La niña no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero no entendía el grave peligro que ella corría.

-Serena, se que ahora no lo entiendes, pero esta operación es por tu bien- Matteo acaricio la mejilla de su única hija mujer.

Tenia mucho miedo de perderla. Los ojos de Serena buscaban desconsolada a Squalo, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Una vez que pudieron calmarla un poco, los médicos salieron dejando a los tres Superbis solo.

-Mi niña…- Matteo abrazo a su hija –Trata de dormir, ¿si? Todo saldrá bien- le susurro calidamente a su oído

La pequeña asintió levemente sin alzar la mirada, Squalo se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Voi tranquilízate o te daré una paliza- intento mostrarse tranquilo.

Se despidieron y decidieron dejarla sola para dormir

* * *

Los pasillos estaban en completa oscuridad y no habia ni una sola enfermera por allí, bufaba por dentro de la poca atención que había en una zona tan delicada, mas que nada por el hecho de que se pudo meter a una habitación.

Podía observar que efectivamente la madre de los gemelos estaba conectada a varias maquinas, estaba tan mal al borde de que tenia una abertura en su garganta y ahí tenia conectado el respirador. La mujer estaba tal vez en los inicios de sus 30, era bastante joven, su cabello era castaño y ondulado, completamente largo, ahí se dio cuenta que los gemelos habían sacado rasgos equivalentes a sus dos padres.

Camino a la habitación de Serena y desde afuera podía notar como es que seguía despierta, a pesar de estar metida bajo las sabanas se podían escuchar sus pequeños gemidos de tristeza, al mismo tiempo que varios objetos de la habitación levitaban, probablemente aun no controlaba su poder.

Entro a la habitación y se acercó al borde de la cama, ellos no se conocerían hasta tal vez uno o dos años después, así que por ahora ella no lo reconocería. Serena volteo levemente pensando que era una enfermera mas, pero grande seria su sorpresa al cruzarse con esos ojos tan violentos y de color escarlata.

-¿Quién eres…?- musito aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Xanxus no dijo nada, se dio el lujo de tan solo observarla; se miraba como una muerta, sus labios y uñas moradas, parecía que tenia dos grandes moretones en los ojos los cuales estaban hinchados tanto de la enfermedad como de estar llorando, su cabello fino y sin vida y por debajo de la bata medica se podían ver los huesos de su clavícula.

Serena tambien observaba a Xanxus, ¿de donde había salido ese hombre? Había notado el escudo de Varia al costado de su saco y pudo notar las pistolas que escondía. Trago saliva nerviosa.

-¿Me voy a morir?- musito con miedo.

La pregunta saco a Xanxus de sus pensamientos, aunque realmente Serena había pensado que él era un enemigo de su padre y que probablemente la querían matar para saldar alguna deuda.

Xanxus coloco su mano en la cabeza de Serena como si le fuera a alborotar el cabello, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sostener las sabanas con sus temblorosas manos. El moreno acercó a Serena hacia su pecho a modo de abrazo, haciendo que su saco la cubriera un poco. La pequeña Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco de manera inconsciente, alzó levemente su rostro para poder observar a ese misterioso hombre.

-No- le susurró el Jefe Varia –Te convertirás en una gran mujer- su profunda voz le hizo sentir algo extraño a la pequeña.

Eso habia sido suficiente para que Serena pudiera cerrar sus ojos y descansar antes de su complicada cirugía. Xanxus recostó su cabeza en la almohada, la observo una ultima vez desde el marco de su puerta.

Quien diría que esa delicada niña en unos años se convertirá en una de las mejores telepatas de la mafia.

Ahora podía entender todo, las razones que llevaron a Matteo a tomar todas esas medidas y dejarla con Nono, una peculiar sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos, esa moribunda niña se armaría con la fuerza y el valor de seguir adelante y darle una paliza emocional. Mentalmente se decía, que la mejor desicion que ella había tomado en su vida fue el darse una oportunidad con él.

* * *

**Antes que nada me disculpo si Xanxus me quedo muy OCC, ¡PERO! Creo que hasta el seria "delicado" al ver como la versión joven de su esposa pasaba por un momento tan difícil en su vida. Serena se quedo dormida al instante al sentir el toque de Xanxus, no se pero estos dos estaban destinados desde siempre X3 *se emociona internamente* bueno e.e ! Se supone que estaban en la casa de Nono y ya saben que Lambo hecha a perder las cosas :v por "condicion" me refería a que Serena estaba esperando X3 !**

**Tengo un pequeño bloqueo mental con el Fic de Squalo, me ha entrado algo de duda porque también estaba pensando en el de Dino -que cronológicamente va antes que el de Squalo- Pero bueno, eso lo voy a solucionar pronto. Ahh si alguien me quiere escribir algo de Squalo para que me desbloqueé es bienvenido 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Anyway, espero les haya gustado.**

**P.D. Yune, mi musa, ¿andas por allí?**


End file.
